


A Year and Two Days (fan comic)

by sinemoras09



Series: Fan comics [5]
Category: Monster (Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fan Comics, Hotel Sex, Self-Hatred, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should I be feeling now? (fan comic. Nina/Johan. AU. Twincest. No spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Series of little fan comics I drew featuring Johan/Nina. 
> 
> Read from right to left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Gillen speculates about Johan. Read right to left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one is a scene from the fic, [A Year and Two Days](http://archiveofourown.org/works/368379), an angsty PWP where Nina and Johan have sex in a hotel room. It's my favorite one to date. Woo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from Monster: there's a scene where Nina goes into a cabin and comes across all these unfinished portraits of herself and Johan when they were small. Nina wigs out, has a bunch of flashbacks, then falls to her knees and goes, "He was crying. He was crying in this room, just a few moments ago."
> 
> (ETA: here's the panel: http://www.mangarush.com/manga/monster/158/p-12)


End file.
